Geralt of Rivia X Reader (Lost in Time)
by Datwriterwannabe
Summary: Based in the Witcher universe you and your friends are thrown back in time where you run into monsters, bandits, and of course a Witcher. Story is rated mature mostly for language but there will be a bit of inappropriate material later. Posted this on Wattpad first, decided to share here as well :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there and welcome to my story! In case you didn't see in the story description, this story is MATURE! That's not just for language folks!**

 **I hope you enjoy the story :)**

It has been 3 weeks since you and your friends have been sent.. somewhere. You're still not even sure how it happened. The last thing you all remember is walking across a bridge and nearly losing your lives by a texting driver. If you all hadn't jumped into river you would have been killed instantly. Something strange happened though because when you emerged from that river the surroundings... changed completely.

Your home city that surrounded you only seconds ago disappeared, and only a small village could be seen. The once large concrete bridge you just jumped off of, changed into a small cobblestone bridge. Even the water below you had changed. You'd never been able to actually see into it before. The water had turned so clear, so pure, for the first time in your life you saw beauty in this river. Fish were swimming all around you and your friends, as if the fish had no care in the world.

"I thought all the fish had expired in this river." Your friend Jill said. Your other friend Bethany bent down into the water, and with one quick swipe grabbed a fish straight out of the water.

"Holy shit, I didn't think that'd work!" Bethany yelled as the fish squirmed it's way out of her hand and back into the water.

"Guys..." you sighed "We need to get out of this river before a freakin bear comes along or something. Plus not sure if you noticed but uhh... the city is gone." Bethany and Jill looked around just now noticing the so not subtle changes to their environment.

"What?" Bethany paused "What the fuck is going on!" You're never surprised by Bethany's colorful use of language, but the fear in her voice shook you to the core. You looked at Jill and saw her wide eyes also filled with fear. You're not normally the type to take charge, but you had to do something to get you and your friends somewhere safe. Plus it was probably all a dream anyway, so what harm could come out of going to that village for some safety?

"Alright, I know this is scary and we've most likely lost all of our minds, but there is a village right over there. Let's see if anyone can help us out. Maybe we just floated down river a lot more than we expected." That made sense right? Looked like it worked on Jill and Bethany though, so that's all that really matters.

All three of you worked your way out of the river and started working your way to the village. Unfortunately, it did look to be maybe an hour or more away and it really was a pain walking there in wet clothes. Your clothes clung to your body awkwardly, which didn't give the most flattering image of yourself. Your _ hair was sticking to your face, which always drove you nuts. Of course, your hair being the stubborn hair it was, always found its place back to where you just pushed it away from.

"Great." You mumbled "I'm just going to look absolutely gorgeous walking into some strange village."

Jill looked back at you. "Did you say something (Y/N)?"

"Oh no, just talking to myself!" You smiled till Jill looked away. Jill had nothing to worry about with her looks. She looks like a freaking mermaid walking out of the water. Bethany snorted at both of you and kept walking. Bethany was lucky in the looks department too. She might not have the "cheerleader" look Jill has going on, but Bethany has more of a beautiful strong woman look to her. You could tell she worked out often because of her toned arms and legs. Once when you were sick she lifted you with one hand over her shoulder and carried you to the bathroom.

Your friends looks didn't matter though. They loved you no matter what, and constantly told you that you're just as beautiful as anyone else. Jill forced you to go shopping often, which did really help with finding clothes that fit you well. Bethany was a strong believer of working out often and staying healthy. If it weren't for Bethany, you wouldn't of found one of your favorite hobbies, archery. You both found it odd that you had such a natural talent for it. Either way, you stayed on it and you've gotten pretty damn good at it too. You won a few competitions for it and you've even taken classes on wood working. With the wood working class you even learned how to make your own bow. You never thought you'd have to make your own bow, but once you get to this village that might be another story.

You finally made it to the village and it looked like a safe enough place. You hoped. It wasn't a very large village at all. When you walked in, you saw a few houses here and there but not much else. Most of the houses had little gardens beside their house. Some of the houses even had chickens, goats, or some other barn yard animal. You and your friends walked around a bit, but didn't see any villagers.

"Think we should knock on one of the doors?" Bethany asked. You clenched your teeth. That sounded terrifying, and like a stupid idea that would get you killed. What if this were some strange hidden village where they tortured people?

Before you could answer, Jill ran up and started banging on a door with all her might.

The door swung open so fast Jill didn't have enough time to react, and screamed directly into the face of an old woman. The old woman just stared at Jill, as if this were a common event for her. Jill stood like a deer in the headlights, unsure of what to say to the woman she just screamed at. Bethany spoke up instead.

"Excuse me, please forgive my friend she is shy... or something?" Bethany grabbed Jill by the arm and pulled her back. "We fell into the river over there." She pointed "I think we might of floated down river a bit. Could you tell us where we are?" The old woman looked at Bethany as if she had lost her damn mind.

"Young ladies, are you mad? What on earth are you wearing?" Gesturing to our clothing, the old woman threw her arms up. "Get in here before someone sees you!" The old woman rushed out the door and pushed you all into her home before Jill could brag about the Dolce she was wearing.

"Thank god, you girls came to my house instead of the one next door. John would have had you taken to the guards." The old woman rushed around opening a verity of chests and pulling out different articles of clothing. "Put these on. It might not all fit well, but it'll at least get you out of those wet clothes." The old woman left the room while you, Jill, and Bethany all exchanged looks.

"There is no way I can wear this." Jill held up a dress using only her pointed finger and thumb. Bethany rolled her eyes at Jill. You decided to just put on the dress, you were freezing anyway. You and Bethany were in your dresses, and Jill just looked at both of you shaking her head.

"Jill, you look good in anything. Just put it on before that woman comes back and beats you with a rolling pin." Bethany knew threatening Jill would work. Jill changed quickly after that statement, she changed just in time too, because the woman came back. With her she brought hot tea and lady fingers. You all grabbed and cup and a cookie.

"Thank you for helping us, Miss." You said before taking a sip. "Oh wow! This is delicious!" You gulped all of the tea, the heat not effecting your throat. "Before I lose myself in another one of these teas, we should introduce ourselves. I'm (Y/N), Jill was the one who banged on your door with the power of Thor, and Bethany is the one eating all of your cookies." Beth looked up at the woman with a guilty grin on her face and cookie crumbs on her chin.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Doris. You're in the village of Carsten. Now if you would be so kind as to explain your bizarre clothing choices. If you chose to go out in something like that, you must be careful, for men will think you harlots." Jill gasped.

"Well excuse ME, but I WAS wearing the newest line from Dolce before YOU made me change into... THIS!" Jill shook with anger. She's not used to having someone insult her clothing, let alone call her a whore.

"Jill!" You yelled "Watch your manners!" Jill brushed imaginary crumbs from her lab and remained quite. Bethany slammed her cup onto the coffee table.

"Look, before we go into this oh so cliché story of ""Oh my god what's happening? Where am I? Why do these people look so funny?"" Please just tell me right now Doris, what year is it." You raised your eyebrows. You hadn't even thought of that. There was no way it WASN'T 2015 though, right?

"It's 1272. Why do you ask? Doris smiled kindly at Bethany.

"Yep, okay. We went back in time somehow. None of us are smart enough to figure out why this shit happened, but it happened." Bethany looked over at you "(Y/N), you love this time period right? You're going to have to get us through this."

"Dude, Bethany, I know NOTHING of this time period. I have no idea what the FUCK we're going to do!" Doris gasped at you.

"Young lady, I do not care what it is that is bothering you, but you will not use that language in my home." You looked over at Bethany letting her know you would have no other out bursts.

"I apologize for my friend Doris, but we are really scared. You're going to think we're crazy Doris, so hold onto your seat. We're from the year 2015, and somehow we've been sent back to your time and... well I'm now realizing we have nowhere to stay, no food, no money, hell not even a job." Bethany looked at Doris, pleading with her eyes to believe her.

"Ah yes, I've heard of time travel. Why the gods who chose you three to travel in time, I haven't a clue. Don't worry my dears, I'll let you stay with me. If anyone asks, you are my sister's children. My daughter became a sorceress and she may be able to help you get back to your time period. I do not know where she resides currently, but I will try to contact her. It will take time so you all will need to adjust to your new village."

"Doris... thank you!" You got up and hugged her. You don't even know the woman but she reminded you of your grandmother and you were happy you found Doris to save you all.

"You're welcome dear, now I'm sure you're all tired. This home may look small but it has more space then you might of thought. Head straight down the hallway behind me and there are 6 bedrooms. Just pick anyone you'd like, but don't take the one on the far right, that's mine. The bathroom is across from the third door down. If you need anything, just call for me and I'll be right there.

Once you each found your own rooms, you sat on your bed and for the first time today you relaxed. You hadn't realized how exhausted you were till you laid down. Maybe this won't be too bad, you thought. As long as we can find Doris's daughter, we should be able to go home. You yawned. You stopped fighting the sleep pulling at your eyes, and fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Start

"If I have to make one more pie, I think I'll die!" Jill screamed. She raked her hands through her hair getting dough all over herself. You and your friends have been doing things around the house to pay for your stay. Doris taught you how to make all kinds of different things that you would later take to the market to sell.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Bethany mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "We all have to do our part before Doris leaves."

Soon, Doris would be traveling extremely far. All the way to Skeillge, and will continue looking for her daughter. She sent letters to all of her daughter's friends, and they all came back saying to head out there. She said the trip might even take a few months and that you and your friends needed to learn to take care of yourself. During the first week of your stay, Doris learned that you were skilled with a bow. She urged you to hunt and sell the meat. It paid better then the pies, cakes, scarves, blankets, and other things that Jill and Bethany made all day.

"Yeah, Jill!" You smiled at her. "Don't complain or I'll make you come outside with me and gut this deer." Jill slowly turned around. Her eyes were wide, as she was attempting to make you pity her using puppy dog eyes. "Knock it off Jill. I know your tricks and I'm not falling for those eyes." You laughed. "You might get Doris with those, but watch out! She'll catch on quick enough!" You and Bethany both giggled together, not noticing Doris walking through the kitchen side door.

"Hmmm, what is it it I'll be catching onto, Jill?"

"Nothing Doris, ignore them!" Jill spoke quickly to try and change the subject "So Doris, do you need anything else for your trip?" Wiping her hands off on her apron, Jill walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat next to you. Bethany continued to roll out dough for the pies.

"No thank you dear, I've almost got everything ready. I'll be heading out first thing tomorrow morning. (Y/N), Did you take a look at the notice board in town to see if there was anyone looking for meat?"

"No not yet, I was planning to take a look when we walk into town tomorrow to sell the pies that Jill and Bethany have been making all day." You didn't think someone would post an ad asking for fresh deer, or bore, or whatever, but it was a time period you knew nothing about. Who knows, Maybe You'll get lucky and some guy will want to make a squirrel stew. Ew.

"Alright, that's fine (Y/N), just make sure you don't forget. Girls, once Bethany puts that pie in the oven why don't we head to the sitting room and get a fire started? I'm going to miss you girls. While I feel like I've known you all for my entire life, I would like to learn some more about you. I am leaving my house to basically complete strangers. Let me put my mind at ease, okay?" Doris smiled at each of you and left the kitchen to get the fire started.

"(Y/N), I hope she doesn't kick you out after she finds out how CRAZY you are!" Jill poked at your sides making you laugh.

"You're worried about me?" You poked back "Please! Doris is going to come back to her home redesigned and her goat in a skirt!"

After Bethany put the last pie in the oven, the three of you made it to the sitting room where Doris was knitting a blanket. "Wow! Didn't you start that blanket last night? You're almost finished!" Jill ran over and sat in front of Doris to admire the work she had done to the blanket. "Doris, you are so talented. I hope I become half as good as you." Jill cooed.

"Thank you, Jill. That truly means a lot to this old woman." Doris put her work in progress away and patted the couch telling us to sit down. She sighed after we sat down. "Now, why don't you all tell me more about yourselves." Jill was giddy sitting next to Doris, ready to talk her ear off. Bethany spoke first.

"You know my name is Bethany, and that I'm not very good at baking pies." Bethany smiled before continuing "What I really like to do is run. I could run all day, everyday. When I was in high school, I was in track and field. I've gotten first place in a few different categories. I was also in cross country and broke various records every year. After high school, I moved on to doing a bunch of marathons. I even traveled to different places in the world to accomplish new areas to run. When I'm not running or working out, I'm writing. I might not be the best writer in the world, I mostly write little poems here and there. Not all that interesting, I know. Though I needed to speak before Jill talks your ear off." Jill huffed beside you.

"Okay, my turn!" Jill bounced with joy. "My name is Jill! I'm not as boring as Bethany! I was a cheerleader in high school, which meant I got to wear cute little outfits and encourage my fellow athletes. There were lots of boys playing for my heart, so I could never chose just one! I've broken a lot of hearts along the way, but once you break one you've broken them all! Am I right?" She took a breath. "In my spare time, I like to shop and go party. Mommy and Daddy pay for all of my bills and cover my credit card costs so I can get whatever I want! It really sucks being here because working for a living is pretty awful. I don't know how anyone can ever do this stuff... like ever. I went to college and... dropped out. Again, working is so not my thing. Plus Daddy said he'll just get me a job at his company and I'll be set! I might sound like a total snob but I'm not... Not fully anyway. I volunteer at homeless shelters every Sunday and I also foster animals till I can find them a good home. I've also been working on my own fashion line, which I WAS going to be selling at a shop in my city. Now I'm stuck here. I should start making new clothes for the woman here so they're not walking around in these rags. No offense." Jill shrugged. Doris looked over at you waiting for you to speak.

"Well, you know my name is (Y/N), and I'm (Y/A) years old. I don't have too many hobbies. I spend a lot of time at home reading. I play some games in my spare time. Video games I mean.. they're like.. well it's hard to explain I guess. I work in a tattoo parlor, not as an artist, but I make appointments and keep everything in check. My parents died when I was young. My sister and I had to raise ourselves. We were on the street for a while till we found a place to stay for a small amount of money. It was a hard life, but I'm glad we made it. My sister is currently back packing in Europe and sends me letters every month. That's all I can really think of about myself. Oh and my favorite color is _"

"Well, I'm happy. You all seem to be nice young ladies and I feel now that I can trust you to watch over my home. Thank you for sharing with me. As I was saying earlier, I will miss you girls and I'll write you as often as I can. I might not see you in the morning before I go, so I want to wish you all luck now. I know you'll do wonderfully without me." Doris stood up and held her arms out. You and your friends gave her a tight hug.

"Doris, if it wasn't for you we would be lost right now. Thank you for doing all of this for us." Bethany sniffled between words trying to hold back tears.

"I'm glad to help you girls. The three of you remind me of my sisters and I growing up. Which is why I know you'll all do just fine." Doris pulled away after your hug and started to walk away. "I'm going to go to bed early, but if you girls need anything while I'm gone, Lucy next door will be more than happy to help you. Just don't tell her you're from the future!" She laughed "Good night girls. I'll see you in a little while."

The three of you sat back down after Doris left the room. You all stared into the fire. Once it burned out, you all finally made your way to your rooms to sleep


	3. Chapter 3 And so we meet

You were the first to wake up the next morning, so you figured you'd make breakfast. You knew that today would be rough without Doris going to the market with the three of you. Hopefully the time you've spent haggling with Doris by your side was enough training to do it alone. Since Doris was gone, and Jill and Bethany might be just as upset as you are, you wanted to make a comfort breakfast for them. You didn't have your amazing electronic waffle maker, but maybe fried chicken and pancakes would work just as well. Hmm, maybe some bacon too? You did kill a wild hog yesterday. Finish it off with some scrambled eggs and you might just have enough food to feed an army.

Once that bacon hit the pan and the aroma filled the house, you knew your friends would be up soon. There's something special about waking up to the smell of bacon. Always reminded you of being home before your parents passed away. You started to wonder how your sister is doing as Bethany walked into the kitchen. That was quick, you barely cooked the bacon for thirty seconds. She walked up to you and gave you a quick hug.

"(Y/N), you are a life saver. Thank you! I don't know what I would do without a good breakfast today. Are you making pancakes? Chicken too? Damn (Y/N), what's next, eggs?"

"Actually yes, wanna start on them for me?" You laughed as you pointed to the eggs.

As Bethany got to work, you continued cooking the bacon and pancakes. If only you had a snickers bar to throw into the pancake mix. A little ridiculous taste for Jill's sweet tooth. You'll have to watch Jill today, make sure she doesn't try to buy too much fabric.

"Good morning!" In chimed Jill. "MMMMM, what's cookin?" She plopped into a chair at the table.

"(Y/N) is making a damn feast over here. All we need is a stuffed pig."

"We have bacon! That'll be our stuffed pig, Bethany" You winked at her

"Well I'm starving! Bring it over here!" Jill slammed her fists on the table.

"Alright, alright! Bethany, have you finished the eggs?" You walked over to her with a plate full of everything but eggs. Bethany took her spoon and put a huge heaping of eggs beside the pancakes. You walked the plate over to Jill and she dived right in. "Bethany, here take this plate and grab your eggs." Once Bethany finished her plate and sat down, you made your plate and joined the two.

"I figured in about an hour we could clean up the kitchen and get ready to go the market. Does that sound good?"

"Well... (Y/N), I need like 6 hours to get ready, but fine. I'll do it sooner just for you." Jill said

"No problem." Bethany had already finished her food and started to clean up. How she could down food that quickly, you had no clue. It was like she was a competitive eater or something.

"Alright, so it's settled. We'll head out in an hour."

"I hate riding in the back of the buggy, it's so unconformable!" Jill moaned. In her defense, the roads were very rugged.

"Hey, I don't like it either! Your the one who refused to learn how to ride the horse and... well you know, I don't like any animal that can move faster than me. Stupid I know, but hey, whatever." Bethany shrugged. You just laughed to yourself because riding in the buggy was a hellish ride you wouldn't have to endure again till Doris came back. You loved being the only one willing to ride a horse.

"We'll be at the market in another ten minutes or so. Hold out a little longer, Jill!" You said. Jill continued to moan till you got to the market anyway.

"You guys remember what Doris said right? Don't sell anything for under ten crowns."

"Thanks, (Y/N)! For some reason I had it in my mind not to take anything less than five!" Jill said, as she was rushing to set up our selling stand. Everyone from all over came to the market each day to buy and trade different goods. Today, while Jill and Bethany were selling, you'd be walking around looking at various hunting supplies and maybe some fabric for Jill. Bethany asked you to keep your eyes out for a good pair of shoes, size 7, but you doubt you'd find any Nikes around here.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, I'm going to go have a look around." You said.

"Wait for me, (Y/N)!" Jill came running towards you. "We got here super early and other bake sellers haven't started selling yet. Bethany said I could come with you. Plus you're supposed to look at the notice board thingy so maybe someone is asking for... I don't know, a wedding pie?" You looked over at Bethany who gave a thumbs up letting you know Jill could go. Jill was ecstatic to finally not have to be at her stall all day. Truth be told, she haggled oddly anyway. A person could offer fifteen crowns for a pie, she'd sell it for ten instead.

You and Jill walked all the stands, making sure to take a quick peak at each one. You spotted a hunting gear stand and made your way over. You needed more arrows, and while you could make them yourself... who wants to do that?

"Excuse me, How much are you charging for your arrows?" You asked.

"Five crowns for thirty arrows" The seller replied. Holy shit, what a deal!

"Done! Can I get 3 sets please?"

Pleased with your awesome bargain, you and Jill walked on. Jill stopped at a few places and attempted to buy fabric. After she failed a few times, you haggled for her. Your pocket started to feel lighter than you'd like, so you cut Jill off. She whined but quickly got over it.

"Jill, let's go find the notice board."

"Yes! I wonder if there are any rich men posting for a young hot bride?!" Jill grabbed your arm and started running around with you trying to find the board.

"Here it is!"

"Jill" you sighed as you walked up to the board behind her. "This isn't Plenty of Fish. There isn't going to be a rich man -" Jill cut you off.

"Eligible bachelor seeks young lady to entertain him at his mansion in the woods. Will give enough crown and jewels to please family for years! Oh, this is so me!" Jill squealed with delight.

"Jill, don't be ridiculous. It could be some creepy old man, Or worse, your most hated movie; Beauty and the Beast. Imagine some nasty beast hanging out with you every night.. he's probably a total tool." You rolled your eyes at Jill.

"Well fine, be that way!"Jill stomped off leaving you alone at the board. You looked at the different ads. Some ads were outrageous, some that made... some sense.

Looking for Wedding Pie

Will pay top dollar

Please contact Eliza Chairmon

You couldn't believe it. You grabbed the ad for Bethany. She would laugh her ass off at that one. Hell, maybe you'd get a sale too.

Eligible bachelor seeks young lady to entertain him at his mansion in the woods.

Will give enough crown and jewels to please family for years

Yuck. You cringed reading it again.

Horse races start this Saturday.

One thousand crowns a race.

Damn. That was a lot of money. Maybe you three should show up and try to sell treats to the rich. Not a bad idea.

Please help!

Werewolf in cave near village.

Has taken twelve people.

Will pay to be ridden of this beast.

You felt Jill stand beside you. About time she came back she needed to be looking at the board too. "Look at this one." You pointed. "Werewolf? What are these people thinking? They don't even exist."

"They do." That was NOT Jill's voice.. You looked beside you. How could you be so dumb? That wasn't Jill standing beside you. Just an incredibly tall man. An incredibly good looking man. He glanced down at you. You looked directly into his eyes, unable to look away. There was something strange, yet intriguing about this man. He had a scar going across his left eye. His hair looked to be sliver but then it changed to white when he shifted his head and the sun shined through it. Yet, he couldn't of been older than forty, maybe even thirty. He had two swords strapped to his back, two swords... was that really necessary? Armor was covering his entire body, which even with the armor in the way, you could tell he was also firm and muscular underneath it. His yellow eyes continued to stare at you. You almost felt as if he were staring into your soul. Your heart started thumping, you realized you were holding your breath.

"They're also exceptionally hard to kill." He looked away from you as he grabbed the notice off the board. His arm reached in front of you and you could smell a faint scent of a camp fire.. and something else you couldn't define.

"(Y/N)! Who's this?" Jill ran beside you and looked the man up and down.

"I..." You paused. "..I" Jesus, you couldn't even talk. This man took your voice away. You must of looked like a total fool. "I -"

"Geralt of Rivia." He said, before you could embarrass yourself any further.

"I" you still couldn't speak!

"I'm Jill!" She stuck her hand out and Geralt took it. You couldn't help but feel a slight ping of jealously at Jill. He'd probably droll over her in a few seconds. Yet... Geralt kept his eyes on you as he shook her hand. That's odd.

"I need to go." Geralt blew between his fingers, creating a terribly loud whistle. Within seconds, a beautiful horse came out of nowhere and to Geralt's side. Geralt hoisted himself atop. "Be seeing you." With a nod, he rode off. Your heart was still pounding in your chest. You prayed he couldn't hear it that entire time. What was going on? No one had ever had this effect on you... but holy shit, was he handsome. You hoped you would see him again... and soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Pumpkin Goddess

"Alright Jill, let's... " you paused. You were still looking in the direction Geralt had just ridden off in. "Let's... get back to Bethany.." You glanced at Jill who was grinning at you.

"Whatever you say (y/n)!" Jill started skipping back towards the bakers selling area. You slowly followed behind, your mind lost in thought. Was that guy a solider or something? Why in the hell did he think werewolves were a real thing? Maybe he was like a professional faker... like he faked killing creatures for money? That would be crazy though... there'd be no way that'd work... right? If werewolves were real why haven't you come across any? No, he had to be lying. Plus what was with those eyes...? They were yellow cat eyes, they saw right through you, and they're unique... and they're amazing...and they're deep. and they're... god just STOP thinking about them! He was just some weirdo that you'll never see again. So whatever, just forget about it!

You finally caught up with Jill and saw Bethany had already sold most of your stock. "Damn Bethany, how much did you make so far?" you asked. Bethany beamed at you. "Dude, some large dude stopped by and I gave him a sample. He seriously bought almost all of our pies at double the price! It was ridiculous!"

Bethany held up the money pouch and it looked to be at least 3 pounds in crowns. Jill grabbed the bag and stuck her greedy claws in.

"Welp, I need to go buy some more fabric then!" She tried to run off before Bethany grabbed her by the collar.

"Oh hell no Miss Priss, you have enough!" Bethany yelled "If anything, we'll go buy more ingredients for more freaking pies. The large dude said he'd be back for more. I almost felt like a bar tender to this guy. He's hoping the pies will make his wife and daughter happy... it was kinda sad actually." She frowned.

You and Jill frowned with her, but Jill was quick to change the mood.

"Well, since almost everything is sold out and the market is still in full swing, how about Bethany and I go look for shoes while (y/n) watches the shop!" Without waiting for an answer from you, Jill pulled Bethany away. Bethany just shrugged and laughed while they ran off. Fair enough though, you always shopped while they sold. They shouldn't be gone too long.

Three hours passed and you were at the shop by yourself. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, but that man just kept coming back to fill your thoughts. You sold a few things here and there. The market was starting to die down so you didn't see that many customers. "Guess I'll start packing up..." You mumbled to no one at all. You slowly started putting things back in your cart while and were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me, miss! What on earth is THAT?" The voice yelled.. but at the same time purred? Odd

You turned around, and whoa. What is this guy Shakespeare? You had yet to see someone so ridiculous, yet in this time period. You started to think history had it all wrong. He wore all purple, which quite honestly didn't look all that great on him. Although the pattern on his clothing was absolutely stunning, you knew Jill would fall madly in love with it. He smirked at you, noticing you studying his no doubt expensive clothing.

You put on your customer service smile and attempted business. "What was it you were looking at sir?"

The man continued to smirk at you, only this time playing with his hat. It was an odd floppy hat that shifted to one side and had a feather sticking out the other side. His hat covered his impossibly straight brown hair. How do they even get it that straight? "Why, that orange thing there!" He pointed.

You couldn't hold back a small laugh that escaped your lips. Pumpkin pie, he didn't know what pumpkin pie is. This poor man. You decided you weren't even going to charge him for a slice. You were about to change the pie eating game for this man. "That sir, is pumpkin pie. I insist you try it if you've never had it!" You started cutting a piece out before he could protest.

"Pumpkin? Like the soup?" You shrunk back at his question. Pumpkin soup? Yuck... yeah, you're gonna change his world right now.

"Not... exactly.. it's much much MUCH better than some nasty pumpkin soup." You laughed again at him as he nodded his head in agreement. "Thank goodness! I was worried they'd be identical." The man took the slice from you and took a small bite. Chewing slowly you saw the joy of pumpkin pie start to take control of his emotions. He did something completely bizarre directly after... he pulled out a guitar? Holy shit is he about to sing?

"I've learned something new... that is rather neat!

That pumpkin is now... some what of a treat!

I've had pumpkin soup... and I wanted to die!

Now bring me back to life... with some pumpkin pie!"

Oh god, did he really just sing about pumpkin pie? You really did change his life.

"Miss! I must thank you with all of my soul!" You flinched at his shout "You may have heard of me, you beautiful pumpkin goddess, for I am Dandelion! The greatest poet around!" He bowed.

You couldn't hold back anymore and you laughed. Hard. This was like from a bad movie! Dandelion laughed with you, but I don't think he realized you were laughing at him. This only made you laugh harder. Tears were steaming down your face when someone tapped you on the back.

"What's so damn funny?" Bethany asked poking your sides.

You gasped for air, only to still not be able to stop laughing. Dandelion continued to laugh with you. Bethany just looked at the two of you confused. Jill skipped up and Dandelion stopped laughing the second he laid eyes on her. Uh oh.

"Hello, gorgeous." He grinned at Jill and took her hand. "I am Dandelion, a poet, forever yours under your spell of enchanting beauty." Dandelion kissed her hand keeping his eyes on her at all times.

Bethany started laughing "I see what was so damn funny now, (y/n) where'd you find this guy?"

You shrugged. "He never had pumpkin pie before, it caught his eye? I guess?"

"I'm Jill, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dandelion." Jill walked around to Dandelion and ran her fingers against his chest. Damn this girl has no fear. "These patterns are beautiful Dandelion.. please tell me where I can find them." Even though Jill had only admired the fabric for a split second, she kept her eyes glued to his while and traced her finger up and down over his shirt.

"For you my darling goddess, I will tell you my deepest secrets." Dandelion purred into Jill's ear, making her blush a bright red.

"Perhaps another time!" Bethany pulled Jill back forcibly by her arm. Jill pouted. "We really must be closing up shop! It's getting so dark out, I'm worried we will run into bandits or some shit on our way home." and Bethany swoops in with the save to get Jill away from the peacock!

"Nonsense! You shall not worry yourselves! I will have my friend, Geralt escort you home." Dandelion smirked, thinking he has won. He winked at Jill which made her blush again.

"No... nonsense?... to you sir! We don't know you, we don't know this Geralt, and we will be leaving now!" Bethany crossed her arms in front of her chest. If Dandelion pushed one more of her buttons he'd be in a world of pain. Jill turned to Bethany and pleaded with her eyes and pouted her lips.

"Come on, Bethany! It's already going to be dark. We could use their help anyway! Plus... " Jill looked at you "I'm sure (y/n) would be happy to see -"

You cut Jill off. "Jill, No. Sorry Dandelion, really. Maybe another time. We really must be going. Here, take the rest of this pie since you loved it so much. We'll be back in town next week." You started shoving everything into the cart hoping no one noticed how awkward you just were.

"Mmm... I suppose I'll be off then.. Till next time my sweet" Dandelion blew Jill a kiss. He walked off with his funny guitar strapped to his back and continued to eat the pie you gave him. Jill pretended to faint against the cart.

"I think I'm in love, you guys!" Jill threw her hand to her forehead and fanned herself with the other hand. Bethany rolled her eyes and pushed Jill into the cart. "Hey Bethany, don't be so jealous!" Jill shouted. Bethany just rolled her eyes again and helped you put everything else back in the cart. "Let's just get going Jill" Bethany mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5 Long way home

Shit. You guys wasted way to much time with pretty boy. It was DARK out. You brought a small lantern with you but in this wave of darkness it really only made it so you could see your horse. You prayed you were going the right way but you had no idea. Bethany and Jill laid in the cart together bickering like they always do.

"We should of let Dandelion go get his friend to help us!" Jill shouted "What if something happened to us?"

"We'll be fine Jill, Jesus, relax would you?" Bethany shifted in the cart trying to get more comfortable. It didn't help much.

"Guys I think we might have to camp out tonight.." you said quietly. Bethany sighed and Jill moaned. There'd be no way you'd make it back to the house like this.. however you have never camped in the middle of nowhere either. You didn't want to risk your light being on the road much longer though and this was something it seemed you would have to do. Untill...

"What was what!" Jill shoved herself under Bethany for protection. Bethany looked back at you in fear. There were horses coming your way. You wouldn't be able to hide, your light had already given you away. Shit. They're coming up quick.

"Jill! Bethany! Hide under your blankets now!" You ordered. They did as they were told but it was too late. The horses were coming up fast and you had to act quickly. You stopped your horse and jumped off. You bow and arrows were on your back and you grabbed them in no time at all. You put an arrow in your bow and aimed. "Please let them pass by. Please let them pass by" You breathed in and out ready to shoot your arrow at any moment. The riders were almost caught up to you, it was still too dark to see them fully. They were hooded and you couldn't see their damn faces. You still didn't want to shoot. They could be traders, or soldiers.. or someone you shouldn't just kill! They were only a few feet away when -

"Pumpkin goddess!"

"Son of a bitch!" you yelled dropping your arrow to the ground and putting your hand to your chest. You almost killed Dandelion.

Jill shot up out from under her blanket. "I thought I was your goddess!" Bethany shoved her out of the cart, that didn't bother Jill though she just ran up to Dandelion.

"Dandelion you came for me!" Jill jumped up and down. Dandelion leaped from his horse and pulled her into this arms.

"I feared for your safety my love! Tis why Geralt is with me and we are to take you to your home!" He swung Jill around in his arms while she laughed.

You tried everything in your power not to look over at Geralt. You didn't know that was who was on the other horse. You couldn't hold back anymore though. You turned your head towards him, slowly, as if hoping he wouldn't notice the slight movement of your head. He was already facing your way. You eyes were like a magnet, they forced you to look into those yellow eyes. The same eyes that have been in your thoughts all afternoon. You still had your hand to your chest to try and help steady your breathing. The way Geralt was looking at you now though.. there was no way your heart would stop beating. It was no longer beating from fear.. and from almost killing Dandelion.. no.. it was something else. Something about this man...

"Geralt! It's nice to see you again!" Jill was finally free of Dandelion's grip and made her way over to Geralt. "I would have never guessed you two were friends" Jill shrugged looking back and forth between the two.

"So I've heard" Gealt replied, his eyes never leaving yours. You blushed and was finally able to look away.

"Okay well thanks but no thanks we'll be fine on our own" Bethany said from the cart. Geralt leaned back on his horse and put his hands on his thighs. He looked over at Dandelion and raised his eyebrows at him. Dandelion shrugged.

"Bethany.. Okay? Just.. Okay? Let's use their help we can't see anything and I'm sure they know the way better than us. So just suck it up and get help from a man." Jill stared daggers at Bethany.

Bethany sighed "Fine but let's get going."

You started walking back to your horse when Geralt rode up next to you. "Where will we be taking you?" He questioned. You had to force yourself to reply.

"Carsten" You managed to whisper out. No way he heard that you were about to repeat yourself but he spoke first.

"Carsten it is then." He rode ahead you, leading the way. Jill decided to try riding with Dandelion and they rode up next to Geralt. You heard Bethany turn towards you to talk.

"(y/n) do you know what guy or something?"

"Yes... I mean no... I mean..." You gulped. "I uhh... we met at the notice board" you looked back at her and she raised her eyebrows at you. Time to change the subject. "By the way look in that bag there, there is an ad in there I wanted you to see." Bethany grabbed the bag and pulled the page out.

"Wedding pie? Are you serious? This was on the notice board?" Bethany started laughing and you joined it. Wedding pie who's ever heard of such a thing. Your laugh however got caught in your throat when you saw Geralt turn around and look at you. Was he smirking? Damn this darkness you couldn't tell.

"Hey (y/n)" You looked back at Bethany again. "It's gonna be late by the time we get back to the house... where are those guys going to stay?" You shrugged and turned back to the road. You can't just send them back the way they came not after they rode out to help you. They're going to have to stay with you. Under the same roof. With Geralt. He looked back at you again like he could read your unwelcome thoughts of him. This time you know he smirked at you. It was for sure a smirk.

Shit. This is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6 Tea

"¡Mi case es su casa!" Jill sung as she walked through the front door. Dandelion and Geralt looked at each other and shrugged. If you were going to have these two strangers staying in your home for the night you needed to talk to Jill about not giving away your secret. You know the whole being from the future, people will kill you for being "witches" secret!

"Jillllllllll" you pulled her arm towards the bedrooms "I need to talk to you right now. Uhhh.." You looked at the men standing in your doorway. "You two.. sit there." You pointed at the couch in front of the fireplace. "Bethany do me a favor and light a fire? It's getting a little chilly." Bethany couldn't say anything back to you before you had Jill in your bedroom. You forced her to sit onto your bed, put your hands on your hips and stared at her.

"What?"

"You know what Jill."

Jill sighed "Look I know, I know. These men are strangers blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes at you. "I trust them though! If they wanted to kill us don't you think they would have already?!"

"Jill I know you trust them, you trust far too easily.. but still.." You paused and sighed. You figured you'd be sighing a lot tonight. "They're going to be staying the night here that much is clear. Since they are you CANNOT let them know we're from the future! No more ""Mi casa su casa"" Okay? Nothing else either.. just try to keep your mouth shut tonight then we won't have to see them again."

"Oh I can keep my mouth... somewhat shut you can believe that! Won't hear a peep from me.. well maybe a moan.." Jill winked. Again you sighed.

"Oh Jill.. You can't go fucking every guy that catches your eye!"

"You've got some room to talk (y/n) clearly Geralt makes you wet!"

"Jesus Jill watch your fucking volume! Geralt does not make me wet!" Right after your lovely statement there was knocking on the door.

"Come in Bethany." Jill mumbled.

The door opened and of course it wasn't Bethany. No. It was Geralt. You looked over at Jill. If looks could kill Jill would be gone.

"Sorry. Looking for the bathroom?" Geralt stepped into the bedroom, waiting for an answer.

"It's... the bathroom..." Why do you even try to talk when he's around? "The bathroom... It's.."

"It's right across the hall Geralt." Jill smiled and pointed across from your room.

"Thank you." Geralt smirked "Dandelion spilled tea on my lap." He gestured towards his groin. You avoided his gaze after you looked because you blushed instantly. The tea managed to almost completely soak his pants. Jill giggled.

"That's my Dandelion!"

"Yes." Geralt smiled. "If you'll excuse me. I'm all wet." With that Geralt left the room and closed the door. You looked over at Jill in pure horror.

"(y/n) Relax no way he heard you talking about how wet he makes you."

"Jill. I'm going to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7 Chocolate Chip Cookies

"What took you guys so long?! I've been out here with pretty boy for far too long on my own! I almost spilled tea on myself to get away!" Bethany didn't care about hurting anyone's feelings. Although it seems Dandelion has heard it all for he was unfazed. "What were you doing in there anyway? Making out?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh is it THAT kind of house hold then? Hmmmmmm" Dandelion grinned at you and Jill while he rubbed his hands together.

"NO!" The three of you yelled in unison.

Bethany stood up from where she was sitting next to Dandelion and moved to a different couch. Jill pushed past you and sat on Dandelion's lap not leaving you much room to sit anywhere else. Geralt would probably be back from the bathroom soon and after the "wet" scene you didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I'm gonna go make a cake... or something." You walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Don't you just adore cake darling!" You heard Jill sing.

"Not as much as I adore you!" Dandelion sang back.

You closed the door to the kitchen. You could still hear Jill and Dandelion but at least now it wasn't right in your ear. You started looking through your cabinets looking for all your ingredients... Making a cake might take too long though. You have to wait for it too cool down before you put the icing on and who wants to do that? You chose to make some plan ole chocolate chip cookies. Can never go wrong there. You decided to get a little creative though.

These cookies are going to be bomb ass. You made some caramel and put it in the center of each cookie. When you bite into them you'll get a delicious mouth full of caramel and chocolate. The cookies were in the oven for only a few minutes when the kitchen door opened. Geralt walked in and your heart stopped. He was in different clothing now which he must have had to change into after being covered in tea. He was no longer in his armor, instead he wore a pair of form fitting black pants and a baggy white button up shirt. The top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone and you could see scars along his chest.

"Dandelion sent me in." He leaned against the door frame.

"Ask her if the cake is done!" You heard Dandelion yell from the sitting room.

"I decided to make cookies instead!" You shouted back

"Oh cookies! Don't you just adore cookies darling!" Jill sang. How original.

"Not as much as I adore -" Geralt walked into the kitchen the closed the door cutting Dandelion off.

"That right there" You laughed "is why I came in here to make cookies." Geralt smirked at you and remained silent.

"The cookies will be done soon. If you'd like to take a seat at the table" Geralt moved to the table, took a seat, and continued to look at you. "It's actually good you're in here because if Bethany comes in here these cookies will be wiped out. They're chocolate chip cookies do you like those? I put caramel in mine. I think it's special and people tend to really like them. So that's why I make them. Can't have cookies without milk. We have milk so don't worry. Unless you can't have milk.. Can you have milk? I'd die without milk. No cookies and milk, no cereal, oatmeal, hell I even make tomato soup with milk. Imagine a life without milk. Boy I feel bad for people who can't have milk." Did you just talk about cookies and milk? Oh god you did. You looked over at Geralt and he still didn't say a word. Maybe you'll just keep your mouth shut. You turned your back to him to keep an eye on the cookies.

"She went to sleep." His voice startled you.

"Oh uh.. who?"

"Bethany."

"Oh well... more cookies for us then!" You giggled nervously.

"I'm looking forward to it" You still didn't turn around. You didn't want to give away the grin on your face.

Ten minutes had passed since you put the cookies in so they're finished. You pulled them out of the oven and about died. Your kitchen filled with the scent of the cookies. You didn't know how many to make so you maybe went a little tiny bit crazy. Fourty eight cookies for five people wasn't too crazy? Was it?

You heard Geralt move from his chair as he made his way over to you. He reached for a cookie.

"Geralt don't-" Too late that cookie went into his mouth. He chewed it slowly. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back. You were surprised he didn't spit that out on the floor. Anyone else that cookie would of burned the living shit out of their mouths. Once he finished the cookie he opened his eyes and smiled at you. It was one of the most genuine smiles you've ever seen. Geralt moved over to the kitchen door and opened it.

"Dandelion!"

"Are the cookies done Geralt!" Dandelion yelled back

"No. They burned." and with that Geralt shut the kitchen door.


	8. Chapter 8 That a lot of fing cookies

"Geralt you know I did make forty eight cookies.." You were taking the cookies off the baking sheet and moving them to a plate when Geralt moved back to your side. He took another cookie and popped it in his mouth. You looked up at him and smiled. No one had ever looked so happy eating you cooking before. Seeing Geralt thoroughly enjoy your cookies the way he did made you feel warm inside. When he met your eyes though, your warm feelings turned to burning hot, making your cheeks flushed and you looked away. He took a step towards you, leaving barely a foot between you two. When we got this close you could see the scars on his chest ever better. It almost looked like there were more scars than flesh. Your eyes studied over every inch you could see. You looked down a little bit and discovered you could see even deeper into his shirt with how close he was. Wow. The amount of muscle was almost over whelming. Your hand started to twitch, you just wanted to run your hand across his stomach to see how firm it really is.

"Are you overheating?" Geralt asked while he put the back of his hand to your forehead. His hands were cool and certainly felt better then the boiling of your blood, but having him touch you only made you that much hotter.

"I'm.. what? No.. I mean yeah! Yes. I am overheating that's why I'm all red. Yep that's exactly it!. I'll just... I'm going to go open that window." You scurried away from Geralt's touch to one of the windows you picked at random. You heard Geralt move over to the kitchen table and take a seat. When you turned from the window to look at him you saw he had taken the entire plate of cookies with him. Since you talked so much about damn milk earlier...

"Geralt, milk?" You asked. Guess you can't form full sentences anymore.

"Please" Another smile. You thought about what Geralt must have been like as a child with that smile. So much joy, love, and passion from a single facial expression, he probably ate cookies till he passed out back then. You giggled at the thought.

"Is milk humorous to you (y/n)?"

"No.. I was just thinking" You shrugged as you handed him a glass of milk. Geralt drank most of it in one gulp. You poured more.

"Of?"

"Well... did you have a lot of cookies as a boy, Geralt?"

"No." Short answer, alright... you won't dig then. "However, I am going to eat all of these." He gestured to the mound of cookies in front of him. You sat down across from him and laughed while shaking your head.

"No way you'll be able to eat all these. Not in a million years"

"Is that a bet?" He smirked at you.

"You honestly think you can eat all that?!"

"I know I can."

"One hundred crowns says you can't." You crossed your arms across your chest. He wouldn't take that bet. He squinted his eyes at you and pulled his money bag from his waist then placed it on the table.

"You're on." He took a fist full of cookies and shoved them in his mouth and began to chew.

"Geralt!" you giggled "You're going to make yourself sick!" He just grinned at you and continued to shovel in more cookies.

"(y/n)!" Jill yelled as she walked into the kitchen. Uh oh. Geralt turned around slowly and looked at Jill. A mouth full of cookies giving away that they never burned. Jill gasped.

"Dandelion get in here! Geralt lied! The cookies are fine!" Dandelion ran into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jill.

"Geralt you've saved me from forest elves yet you lie to me about cookies?!" Dandelion made his way over to Geralt and started to poke his shoulder. Geralt passed him a cookie.

"MMMMHMMMMMM These are delicious! (y/n) you have created a dessert sent directly to us from the heavens!" Dandelion grabbed another cookie and devoured it.

"Thanks for your compliments but please don't sing again." Geralt laughed at what you said.

"See not EVERYONE loves your music."

"Hush Geralt you have no taste." Dandelion sat next to Geralt and dug into the cookies with him. Jill sat with you across from the two men.

You were starting to get shy spending so much time with Geralt... then again it felt like no time at all at the same time. Between every few bites he would look at you and each time you would blush. Soon you would be out of cookies and you realized you didn't even get to have one. You grabbed one and bit into it. The caramel dripped out and got onto your bottom lip. It was one of the best batches of cookies you ever made.

"(Y/N)." Geralt was looking at you very intensely which really threw you off. What was wrong?

"Wha-" Geralt leaned forward and wiped the caramel from your bottom lip. He retreated his hand and brought his thumb to his mouth the sucked the caramel off. The heat rose to your face like it had been doing all night, only worse. You couldn't take anymore. Jill was right earlier. He did make you.. ugh you didn't even want to think it.

"Okay well so glad you guys are enjoying the cookies but I should really get to bed." You stood up too quickly and forced your chair to fall over. "Opps. Shit." You picked it up and started to back out of the kitchen. "Okay um I'll make breakfast tomorrow or something... okay goodnight!" and you left the kitchen and ran into your room. After you closed the door your leaned against it and put your hand to your chest. Geralt just wiped caramel off your lip and sucked it off his thumb. You ran your finger along your bottom lip and sighed. Was he being flirty... or did he really like the cookies that damn much?


	9. Chapter 9 Lavender

You couldn't sleep. At first it was only because of the thoughts running through your mind.. but after Jill took Dandelion to her bedroom you were pretty sure no one could fucking sleep. Putting a pillow over your head didn't help in the slightest and you were about to give up all hope.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

The noise coming from Jill's room stopped. Thank god for Bethany. You closed your eyes and willed yourself to sleep. Nope. No such luck.

You got about 3 hours of sleep that night.

The next morning you decided to just get out of bed. Fuck it. Not like you were going to fall back to sleep anyway. You wiped the sleep from your eyes and threw some clothes on. Hopefully everyone was still sleeping so you could take a quick bath, you still had cookie dough under your finger nails. When you left your you walked to the living room to see if anyone was there. Nope. Next you checked the kitchen and no one was there either. The house was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Now you had to do the part your absolutely hated. Heat up the water.

Outside you and Bethany installed a tank to hold water so you wouldn't have to go down to the river every time you wanted to bathe. Doris absolutely loved having that thing. The poor woman had to walk for her water, and she didn't do it often. Jill about died at that thought so the storage was necessary. You went out to light the fire under your storage but it was already lit. You assumed Jill woke up early to wash off from her late night, she was the only one to bathe this early even on a normal day. Whatever, you decided to be nice and go get some flowers for her bath. There was a small lavender field near by and you loved the smell it could add to the water.

When you walked back to the house it was still silent. You made your way to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey I bought you lavender!"

"Come in."

FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. FUCKKKKK. Geralt?!

Who takes a bath at a strangers house?! Who does that! FUCK! He said come in. FUCKKKK. You can't just leave! Maybe open the door and just throw it in! Ok, Geralt probably thinks you're Dandelion.

"Um.. are you sure?" You made sure to sound like yourself and not like a preppy man.

"Mhm"

You put your hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. Fuck. You really needed to stop being so nice to Jill! Look where it's put you! No good deed goes unpunished.

You slowly opened the door and peaked your head around it. Ah fuck of course he got in the tub faced to the god damn door. Your eyes darted to his face where he had it covered with a rag. Thank god! However, your eyes took the chance to roam. His arms were hanging over the sides of the tub, along with his long legs which nearly touched the floor. Heat rose to your face when you eyes slid over the rest of his body. You didn't think you'd ever see him completely nude, hell you never thought you'd see him again after the notice board. When your eyes made it to his waist you let out a small sigh. The water covered everything. Without realizing it you raised your hand to your lips and started to chew on your nails. You leaned against the door frame and just stared. You were so tired you forgot why you were even in there. You came back to reality when you heard water swishing.

"I like your setup here." Geralt said as he sunk himself deeper into the tub.

"Thanks" you whispered. You moved into the bathroom instead of standing at the doorway like a freak. The lavender dropped from your hands and you cringed at yourself. Kneeling down you picked it from the floor and looked back at Geralt. He was looking straight at you, the rag now missing from his face. Abruptly you stood up which caused Geralt to raise his eyebrows at you. Avoiding his eyes you looked down at your hands. Lavender right! Smiling, like a dork, you raised the flower in front of you.

"I thought you were Jill so that's why I brought these! I'm not sure.. um.. you want to smell like flowers.. but uh..." You stopped talking when Geralt smirked at you. He reached his hand out to you and you moved towards him, handing him the flowers. He broke them into pieces and dropped them into the tub.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome." You mumbled. Slowly you backed out of the bathroom, trying to keep your eyes on anything but him. You got to the door and turned around. Your hand reached the doorknob and you started to open the door.

"(y/n)"

You turned back around to see Geralt had moved his legs into the tub. He was sitting up now, his arms in front of him leaning on the front of the tub. Enough room for two. Heh...

"Yes.. Geralt?"

"Could you get my back?"


	10. Chapter 10 Careless

"I... you want me to... what?" You could not believe the request that Geralt just asked for.

"That werewolf yesterday.." Geralt said as he fished for the rag that had sunk to the bottom of the tub. Once he reached it he rung the water from it and held it out to you. "He got a decent slice where I can't reach on my own."

"You can't be serious" You gaped at him. Nooooo way werewolves are not real.. he must just want you to wash his back.. Hm...

"I know." Geralt rolled his eyes at himself. "It was careless of me to let it lay a claw on me."

You just stood there staring at him with your mouth wide open. Fine. You'll play his game and see this "slice" this "werewolf" left on him. You walked forward and grabbed the rag from Geralt, earning a smirk in return. You didn't want to break your back bending over to wash his back so you went to the vanity that was in the bathroom to grab the stool. Basically Jill's vanity with how little you and Bethany used it. Placing the stool next to the tub you sat down beside Geralt and tried to keep your eyes above sea level.

"So this werewolf.." Geralt looked over at and raised a single eyebrow at you. "Are they at war with vampires?" You looked away from Geralt quickly trying to hide your smile.

"What?" Geralt looked at you wide eyed, clearly confused. "No." He answered shaking his head and turning to face back to the front of the tub.

"Oh so vampires exist too?"

"Yes."

It was your turn to roll your eyes. This guy was so full of shit. He had to of been. Yet after you'd finished rolling your eyes at him you moved your eyes to his back. There you saw 4 slices going across his back. They started at his right shoulder and moved perfectly across to the left side of his hip. It was obvious even to you that no sword could make those cuts and you regretted the way you were behaving. Must of been a bobcat or something. You decided to keep your mouth shut and just gave Geralt this one favor. You dripped the rag into the water and lifted it out, with the water pouring out of it you moved it to Geralt's right shoulder. Slowly you ran the rag across his wound, your fingertips following after. You knew it was wrong to have your fingers trail like they were but you still wanted to feel how firm he really was.

After a few more swipes with the rag you decided to continue with the rest of his back. Placing your left hand on his left shoulder to keep him still you used your right hand with the rag and did a circular motion on the top of his right shoulder. Geralt let out a very small groan, you might not have even noticed it if you hadn't been so aware of his and your surroundings. Without realizing the rag slipped from your hand and slid across Geralt's chest and into the water in front of him. Your hands moved on their own rubbing Geralt's shoulders. You no longer cared that you were supposed to be cleaning his back and you let your hands so free. Rubbing a bit harder your hands moved across his upper back, avoiding his cuts. You moved your hands even lower to his sides till you were just above his hips. You desperately wanted to move your hands forward and feel his stomach. Teasingly you moved your hands forward, earning a subtle shiver from Geralt.

"(y/n)" Geralt turned his head to look back at you. His eyes were now brighter, changed from their normal darker shade of yellow. You locked eyes with him and held your breath. He must of thought you had gone to far and you cursed yourself for losing control. No one had ever had this effect on you and you didn't know how to act. You retreated your hands from his sides but before you could completely remove them from the water he turned and grabbed your wrists. Geralt had turned and was now facing toward you and you finally failed at keeping your eyes above the water. You looked down and you were met with disappointment. That damn rag. Geralt followed your eyes down and smirked. He removed one of his hands from your wrist and reached for the rag. Your eyes lit up awaiting your view.

"Geralt? Are you in there?" You and Geralt instantly twisted your heads to the door. Geralt sighed.

"Yes Dandelion. I'll be out soon."

You bit your lip and stood from beside the tub. Maybe Dandelion served you some good. No use in getting interested in some strange man, although... you were past interested at this point. You turned away from Geralt and went to get him a towel. You heard Geralt stand up and you held back from spinning around and looking at him. Instead you threw the towel in his direction and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

"(y/n)?" You froze.

"Yes Jill?" you answered looking towards her.

"Isn't Geralt in there?"

"Yes."

Jill grinned at you. "AND what were YOU doing in there then?"

"There were no clean towels."

Jills grin turned to a frown. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh." You rolled your eyes at Jill and sighed. You heard the bathroom door open, you and Jill turned to look at Geralt. He was fulled dressed now and you wished you could of seen more of him.

"(y/n), thanks for... the towel." You blushed and turned your face away from Jill.

"Don't mention it." You moved past Geralt and Jill and made your way to the kitchen. There you saw Bethany and Dandelion at the kitchen table.

"Ah Pumpkin Goddess! What's for breakfast?" Bethany rolled her eyes and walked over to you. Her eyes studied your face and concern filled her eyes.

"What's wrong" Bethany asked you.

"Nothing, just didn't sleep well." You smiled softly, Bethany would most likely try to dig deeper later.

"Yeah me fucking either thanks to that fuck wad over there" Bethany pointed at Dandelion who just shrugged. You laughed at him trying to play innocent.

"Beth wanna help me with breakfast?"

"The sooner the better so we can kick the purple tampon out of here." A laugh escaped your lips. You and Bethany started to giggle. What the hell kind of insult was that?

Dandelion looked back and forth between you and Bethany which made you both laugh harder. Jill walked into the kitchen and over to Dandelion.

"Jill what's a purple tampon? They called me a purple tampon." Dandelion asked. Jill whipped towards both and you and stared daggers.

"YOU CALLED HIM A WHAT?!"


End file.
